1 Year  365 Days
by Marsilea Crenata PRESL
Summary: Apa aku pantas berada disamping seorang Uchiha Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : General / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**1 Year = 365 Days**

**oOo 1 oOo**

Hari-hari Hinata selalu diisi dengan segudang pekerjaan, namun semua hal itu tak pernah membuatnya menyerah sedikit pun. Tapi tidak menyerah bukan berarti tidak mengeluh, bukan?

Hinata memang tak sedikit mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri, tapi baginya mengeluh boleh namun tidak untuk menyerah. Kata-kata ini yang selalu memacu semangatnya untuk terus bekerja dengan penuh semangat walau pekerjaan yang ia lakukan tidaklah mudah tapi sangat sulit untuk seorang prempuan kecil seperti Hyuuga Hinata. Apa boleh buat, Hinata sudah tak punya keluarga. Orang tuanya meninggal kecelakaan sedangkan Hinata adalah anak tunggal. Keluarganya pun hanya sebuah keluarga biasa jadi apa boleh buat, mau tak mau kalau ingin terus bertahan hidup Hinata harus tetap terus bekerja.

Gadis kecil berusia 17 tahun itu, bekerja disebuah hotel menjadi seorang cleaning service. Hampir setiap hari ia bekerja lembur, bukan pihak hotel yang memintanya namun dia sendiri. Baginya waktu adalah uang. Walau waktu belajarnya sangatlah sedikit tapi Hinata termasuk dalam 5 besar disekolah. Peringkat 5 besar selalu ia sandang, karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara Hinata untuk tetap bersekolah di Konoha Internasional School. Sekali saja Hinata tidak menempati posisi 5 besar, maka OUT!

Sekarang Hinata duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA. Masalah keluarga Hinata yang tak mampu diketahui oleh seluruh sekolah, hal inilah yang membuat Hinata tak punya teman satupun. Hanya ada Hyuuga Hinata. Semua temannya selalu menjauhinya tak ada satupun yang mau mendekatinya. Kalaupun ada, alasannya adalah untuk menjahati Hinata. Jangan kalian pikir Hinata tak pernah menangis, hampir setiap hari Hinata selalu menangis. Diatap kalau tidak dikamar mandi.

Hari ini Hinata pulang kerja pukul 21.00 malam. Namun jalanan kota Konoha tetap ramai, bahkan lebih ramai kalau menjelang malam. Seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan tas yang tergenggam erat pada kedua telapak tangannya yang berada didepan perutnya dengan senantiasa menemaninya selalu. Walau hanya sebentar, Hinata sempatkan untuk mampir ke toko buku. Sebuah majalah yang menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan seorang perempuan berambut pink tengah berciuman mesra. Langsung saja Hinata mengambil majalah itu tak lupa ia bayar sebelum meninggalkan toko.

oOo

_'Aktor senior Uchiha Sasuke (33 Tahun) akan beradu acting dengan Aktris terbaru yang sedang naik daun Haruno Sakura (23 Tahun). Dalam dorama terbaru mereka yang berjudul "Love" akan menampilkan beberapa scene adegan panas. Hal ini membuat para penggemar Uchiha Sasuke berteriak tak rela.'_

"Belum apa-apa, sudah berfoto sepanas ini."

Usai membaca berita di majalah tersebut, Hinata langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Hinata pun mulai tertidur.

TBC

**Fic baru…. *padahal yang lainnya pada gak keurus malah bikin yang baru***

**Mau gimana lagi, gak niat bener e lah kok tiba-tiba ngetik GaJe jadi sebuah fic.. lumayan lah~**

**Fic ini Presel buat e bakal pendek-pendek tiap Chap ^^ jadi jangan mengharapkan panjang yah XD**

**Ok deeh :D Enjoy Reading yah ^^**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : General / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**1 Year = 365 Days**

**oOo 2 oOo**

Berita dimajalah kemarin membuat Hinata bermimpi buruk, hingga membuanya tak dapat lagi memejamkan matanya sampai pagi ini. Dengan mata yang menghitam dan berkantung, Hinata berangkat kesekolah dengan mulut yang terus menguap karena rasa kantuk yang sangat. Baru saja Hinata keluar dari kamar apartemennya, seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Tsunade menagih uang kontrakan yang telah membengkak 3 bulan, bila ditambah bulan ini akan lengkap jadi 4 bulan. Uang dari kerja paruh waktunya benar-benar tak cukup untuk biaya kontrakan dan makan, dan lain-lain. Untuk makan saja Hinata selalu berhemat. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah, "Secepatnya saya akan membayarnya Tsunade-san, gomen." Hinata hanya bisa meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Tsunade hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Hinata yang selalu sama.

oOo

"Hei, gadis miskin! Kepala sekolah memanggilmu." Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata kotak menghiasi matanya, memanggil Hinata yang sedang duduk dibangku paling depan pojok dengan suara malasnya. Tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi teman Hinata. Lagipula mana ada orang yang mau berteman dengan gadis miskin seperti dirinya.

"Hai, arigatou Karin-san," sahut Hinata seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"HUH! Merepotkan saja!" Gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin itu melengos meninggalkan Hinata, cuek.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk." Jawab seseorang yang ada didalam ruangan.

Ceklek! Hinata memasuki ruangan dengan canggung dan berkeringat dingin, karena setau Hinata hari ini dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"A-apa U-uchi-ha-sama me-memanggil sa-saya?" Tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang itu, membalikkan badannya yang semula menghadap keluar jendela menjadi menghadap kearah Hinata

"Tidak perlu seresmi itu dengan kakak iparmu Hinata. Lagipula diruangan ini hanya ada kau dan aku saja." Laki-laki yang ternyata kakak ipar Hinata sekaligus kepala sekolah KIS tersenyum menggoda pada Hinata. Sepertinya jawaban dari laki-laki itu membuat Hinata malu.

"Ba-baiklah Itachi-nii. Ada apa nii-san memanggilku?"

Itachi berjalan menuju meja didepannya, mengambil sebuah majalah yang tergeletak disana, lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah membaca berita ini?"

"Uhn,, Aku sudah membacanya nii-san." Jawab Hinata dengan ekspresi yang dibuat santai, sementara hatinya terus menahan amarah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kalian begini terus?" Itachi benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya membalas pertanyaan Itachi dengan anggukan kepala yang ia buat seakan-akan mantap dan menjelaskan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kalau tidak ada yang nii-san tanyakan lagi, Hinata permisi dulu." Usai berpamitan, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju keluar pintu. Sementara Itachi menyeringai senang, seakan-akan ia menang kali ini. Dengan tak sabaran, Itachi rogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, orang yang Itachi telpon dengan cepat sudah menjawab pangilannya.

"Bagaimana?" Seakan-akan tahu apa yang hendak Itachi sampaikan, orang itu langsung mengintrogasi Itachi.

"Dia bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi aku yakin kalau sekarang Hinata pasti sangat cemburu, atau kemungkinan terburuknya sekarang dia pasti menangis. Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini, Sasuke?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke baru menjawabnya, "Aku sudah putus asa baka-nii, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menghadapinya. Sekarang saja ia tak mau mengakui kalau dia cemburu."

"Lalu kapan rencana kau akan pulang?"

"Entahlah!"

TBC

**Semoga saja Presel gak ada hambatan jadi fic ini bisa update tiap hari XD**

**Hohohohohoho**

**Ini fanfic egoisku.. Jadi aku buat sesuka hati Presel.. XD**

**Ok buat yang review arigaou yah :D *bungkuk***

**Thanks For Reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : General / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**1 Year = 365 Days**

**oOo 3 oOo**

"BRAAAAK!" Air kotor yang semula berada didalam ember itu, kini mengalir membasahi lantai hotel. Ember yang semula berdiri didepan Hinata, kini terguling. Pikiran yang pergi entah kemana, membuat Hinata tak konsen dalam setiap beraktivitas. Sudah mulai dari kemarin Hinata seperti ini. Pembicaraannya dengan Itachi terus tergiang dalam otaknya.

_ "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kalian begini terus?" _Pertanyaan ini terus berkelebat dalam otak Hinata, hingga membuat tongkat kain pel ditangannya menyenggol ember didepannya. Sialnya, air kotor itu mengenai gaun yang tampak sangat mahal milik seorang wanita berambut pink yang tengah berjalan didepan Hinata.

"AW!" Wanita berambut pink itu terkesiap kaget, karena air kotor itu telah membasahi sekaligus menodai gaun cantiknya.

"Gomen… Gomen…" Hinata tak henti-hentinya membungkukkan badannya guna meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya. Karena ia sangat tahu keadaannya saat ini, andai saja orang lain yang terkena air kotor itu keadaan Hinata tak akan segenting ini, namun sialnya, orang itu adalah Haruno Sakura –seorang artis cantik yang sedang naik daun. Belum sembuh rasa sakit yang ada dalam hati Hinata akibat cover majalah 2 hari yang lalu, sekarang ia malah dipertemukan dengan Sakura. Tapi dalam hati Hinata ada sedikit rasa senang, karena seakan ia berhasil membalas sedikit atas adegan mesra dimajalah itu. Tapi hanya sedikit rasa senang itu, karena pekerjaan Hinata kali taruhannya.

Sakura terlihat sangat kesal, karena malam ini, disini, ia akan menghadiri perayaan untuk para actor dan artis yang akan bekerjasama dalam dorama terbaru yang akan dibintanginya bersama actor senior pujaannya –Uchiha Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Sakura sengaja memesan gaun mahal ini langsung dari Perancis. Namun, tak berjalan seperti harapan Sakura, hanya karena seorang cleaning service bodoh seperti Hinata.

"Kau membungkukkan badanmu berapa kali pun tak akan dapat memperbaiki keadaan." Seru Sakura dengan nada membunuhnya. Hinata terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf nona. Sa-saya ti-tidak sengaja." Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Hinata menggenggam erat telapak tangannya sendiri. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Tak lama kemudian, manajer Hinata menghampiri mereka, hal ini membuat Hinata semakin gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini hotel ternama bukan?" Pertanyaan Sakura benar-benar penuh sindiran. Hinata semakin gugup dibuatnya. Hinata tak berani berfikir positif kali ini. Karena ia merasa itu sia-sia.

"Saya selaku manajer disini, memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kelalaian pekerja kami. Sebagai gantinya kami akan memberikan Anda pelayanan special nona Haruno."

"Kurasa itu tidak setimpal. Bagaimana kalau kau memecatnya saja, kurasa itu baru setimpal." Serentak Hinata dan manajernya terbelalak tak percaya. Ternyata isu yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah seorang artis yang sombong itu bukan cuma gossip tapi kenyataan. Tapi, tak pernah terlintas dibenak Hinata bahwa akan sekejam ini.

'Kenapa hidup tak adil padaku?' seketika hati Hinata berucap begitu saja.

"Sa-saya mohon no-nona, sa-saya membutuhkan pekerjaan i-ini." Hinata kembali mbungkukkan badannya. Sakura mendengus tak peduli.

oOo

Sedangkan di tempat duduk yang berada ditengah lobby, seorang pria berambut raven dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata onyx-nya, duduk dengan kaki kanan berada diatas kaki kirinya sambil terus memperhatikan ketiga orang yang memikat perhatian setiap orang yang lalu lalang.

"Sasuke-sama, apa perlu saya kesana?" Laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang pria berambut raven yang benama –Sasuke- itu mulai angkat bicara. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya yang menandakan 'belum'.

"**Kurasa itu tidak setimpal. Bagaimana kalau kau memecatnya saja, kurasa itu baru setimpal."**

Perkataan Sakura kali ini berhasil membuat Sasuke beranjak dari sofa nyaman dibelakangnya. Dengan patuh pengawal pribadi Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang tak lupa senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Senang, karena Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, selalu peduli pada Hinata.

oOo

Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Airmata mulai membasahi matanya. Hanya pekerjaan ini yang ia punya.

"Sa-saya mo-mohon no-nona." Hinata terus berusaha sekuat tenaganya. Berharap agar wanita itu menarik kata-katanya kembali. Kepala yang terus menunduk membuat Hinata tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain diantara mereka.

"Sutradara mencarimu, Sakura." Sontak Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. Hanya dengan suaranya saja Hinata tahu siapa pemilik suara berat itu. Suara yang selalu ia rindukan. Sudah lama ia tak mendengarnya suara itu secara langsung. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kacamata hitamnya, menampakkan mata onyx indahnya yang hanya dimiliki oleh setiap keturunan Uchiha. Kini mata onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan mata lavender Hinata lagi. Karena malu sekaligus gugup karena bertemu dengan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dalam kesempatan yang tidak tepat pula, membuat Hinata tak sanggup memandang Sasuke terlalu lama.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi Sasuke-kun. Kau darimana saja?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada menggoda murahannya –menurut Hinata. Sasuke hanya mengarahkan jempolnya kearah belakangnya, menunjukkan tempatnya duduk dari tadi, sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi. Hal ini membuat Hinata mengetahui satu hal memalukan yang ia lakukan. Karena itu artinya Sasuke tahu, kalau dari tadi Hinata memikirkan dirinya hingga membuatnya menjatuhkan ember.

"Tolong katakan pada sutradara aku ada urus—"

"Biar aku saja. Lagipula, tidak semua kesalahannya." Potong Sasuke. Sedang dalam hati Sasuke masih melanjutkan kalimatnya, "sebagian juga karena aku."

"Ta-tapi. Huft~ baiklah. Aku tunggu kau didalam, ya~."

"Hn."

"Kalau memang solusinya dengan memecatnnya, saya tidak keberatan lagipu—" Manajer Hinata akhirnya kembali bersuara, tai belum selesai Sasuke memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak perlu. Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

"Lain kali kau berhati-hatilah Hyuuga-san. Tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua, ingat itu. Cepat kau bersihkan airnya! Berterima kasihlah pada Uchiha-san."

"Te-terima kasih Uchiha-san."

Usai manajer Hinata meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sasuke mulai kembali bersuara. Namun sebelum itu, "Juugo, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Pinta Sasuke pada bodyguard dibelakangnya.

"Tentu, Sasuke-sama."

TBC

**WUUUUAHHH… kok jadi panjang T_T**

**Makasih buat reviewnya yah… Kayaknya bakal jadi lama nih Presl update nya.**

**Tapi tak usahain cepet yah,, XD**

**Doain ajah XD**

**Sasuke sama Hinata emang udah nikah… kenapa mereka gak tinggal bareng?**

**Nanti dulu….. *ditendang reader***

**Sekali lagi Presel katakana.. Ini fanfic egois ku jadi bakal amburadul XD maklum ini seperti pelampiasan gitu daripada mbanting orang wkwkwkwkwkwk**

**Erryta : Hahaha, kayaknya gak jadi segitu nee, aku takut bosen yang baca… T_T**

**Thanks For Reading ^^**


End file.
